


How Much He Loved Him

by PanicAtTheEverywhere (DapperMuffin)



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Arguing, Crying, Cute, Cute Ending, Declarations Of Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, although unintentional, theyre so gay and im so sappy, title is the last words, what am i even doing with my life lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22178941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DapperMuffin/pseuds/PanicAtTheEverywhere
Summary: An argument between the two quickly escalates, and someone unintentionally reveals something important.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Comments: 8
Kudos: 120





	How Much He Loved Him

**Author's Note:**

> what are summaries and how do i write them

"You always do this!" yelled Virgil.

"Well, sorry that you always say things that offend me!" Roman shouted back, as if that would make things any better.

"Sorry that you're too easily offended!"

Roman’s face was red from all the shouting. "Well _—_ Well _—_ Sorry that you always seem to want to spend more time with me than with anyone else!"

"Well, excuse me for falling in love with you!" screamed Virgil, tears threatening to fall.

Immediately there was silence. Roman swallowed, attempting to speak, but no sound came out.

"What?" he managed to say about a minute later. Virgil refused to look at him, head down and hair over his eyes, shoulders shaking.

"What did you say?" Roman tried again, and Virgil sniffled.

"I said I love you but you're an idiot," choked Virgil through the tears that Roman could now see leaving tracks down his cheeks.

Roman took a step forward, wrapping his arms around Virgil's shoulders and pulling him in. Virgil buried his face in Roman's sash, arms wrapped tightly around Roman's waist, as he was the shorter of the two.

It took a few minutes for Virgil's tears to subside and for him to stop shaking, but even still, after he'd stopped crying, Roman held him close, and though Virgil protested, he didn't mind as much as he'd have liked Roman to believe.

"Is that true?" asked Roman, the only words he'd spoken for several minutes aside from comforting Virgil while he was crying.

"Is… what?" said a perplexed Virgil.

"Do you…" Roman gestured vaguely. "You know." Virgil just frowned in confusion. Roman inhaled sharply before blurting, "Do you like me?"

Virgil chuckled, a surprisingly low sound that rumbled slightly and, in close proximity, made Roman flush. "Didn't I say that earlier?"

"I guess so," mumbled Roman. "I just wanted you to say it again to make sure I hadn't misheard. And I guess…" He bit his lip. "It could be said that I myself  _ might _ harbor such feelings toward thee."

Virgil tugged playfully on his sash. "Shakespearean English, hm?"

"You know I have a soft spot for prose."

Virgil grinned. "Hey, was that you who wrote me Elizabethan poetry on my birthday last year?"

"Perhaps."

"Seriously, though, Shakespeare is all well and good, but I said my feelings in plain old English, so you should too."

Roman cupped Virgil's cheek in his hand, pulling back to look him in the face. "Your smile shines brighter than the sun. Your laugh is a sweeter sound than any instrument. If I had to pick one person to spend my life with, I'd choose you."

"Let me guess: if you had one phone call in jail, you'd call me to bail you out," teased Virgil, but still he seemed flustered, as though Roman's heartfelt cliches had been effective on the emo who'd always been dismissive of the idea of love.

"No. I don't know. Probably," admitted Roman.

"Did you really say you'd want to spend your life with me? But I'm just  _ mmmph— _ "

Virgil was cut off by the feeling of Roman's lips on his, and he would've gasped, had the sound not have been into Roman's mouth. Instead, brave from the leftover adrenaline, he nibbled on Roman’s lip, which incited a small gasp from the other man.

"Hey," pouted Roman playfully, cheeks pink once more, and Virgil felt a little thrill.

That night, Roman watched the subtle rise and fall of Virgil's chest as he held the emo in his arms. He gently kissed Virgil's hair, even daring to whisper, in the quietest voice possible, "I love you."

"I love you too," murmured Virgil, to Roman's surprise—Roman had thought Virgil was asleep. Virgil snuggled closer to Roman, a small, content smile on his face, and Roman was finally able to fall asleep.

The next day, starting from the moment he awoke with Virgil in his arms, Roman made it his mission to tell Virgil  _ I love you _ as many times as he could. He'd overcome his insecurities, and Virgil  _ loved him back, _ so he'd be damned if he wasn't going to tell Virgil just how much he loved him.


End file.
